Wu Revolution
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Forces |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|Confederates |Imperialists |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #c2ccd9"|Commanders |- | style="border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Sun Chen Sun Ce Zhang Ti† Tang Zi Wang Zuo Zhong Hui Zhuge Dan |Sun Liang† Sun Jun† Ding Feng (Both)† Zhou Yu† Lü Ju |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller"| |} The Wu Revolution '''was a major change in Wu's government after Sun Liang Murdered Zhuge Jin, he quickly moved to consolidate his power. He initially, on the surface, shared power with the prime minister Teng Yin, but he, with control of the military, soon became even more dictatorial than Zhuge. In particular, he falsely accused the former crown prince Sun He of conspiring with Zhuge, and forced Sun He to commit suicide. His autocratic actions led to a conspiracy between Sun Ying the Marquess of Wu and the army officer Huan Lu, but he discovered the plan in 254, and both Sun Ying and Huan were executed. Later that year, another plot against Sun Jun was discovered, and a large number of officers were executed, along with Sun Quan's daughter Sun Xiaohu, falsely implicated by her sister Princess Sun Dahu. In 256, Sun Jun, at Wen's urging, was planning an attack against Confederate Wu, when he suddenly fell ill, and he commissioned his cousin Sun Chen to succeed him as regent and died soon after. Jun's death would precipitate a major confrontation. The general Lu Ju who was set to lead the main force against Cao Wei, was angry that the autocratic Sun Jun appointed Sun Chen, who up to that point had not shown himself distinguished in any way. Lu openly called for Teng to become regent instead, and Teng agreed to act with him. Sun Chen struck back militarily, and his forces defeated Teng's and Lu's. Teng and his clan were executed, while Lu committed suicide. In light of his defeat of Teng and Lu, Sun Chen began to become extremely arrogant. In 257, at the age of 14, Sun Liang began to personally handle some important matters of state. He established a personal guard corps, consistent of young men and officers with age similar to his, stating that he intended to grow up with them. He also sometimes questioned Sun Chen's decisions. Sun Chen began to be somewhat apprehensive of the young emperor. Later that year, Cao Wei's general Zhuge Dan, believing that the Cao Wei regent Sima Zhao was about to usurp the throne, declared a rebellion and requested Eastern Wu assistance. A small Eastern Wu detachment, led by Wen, quickly arrived to assist him, but Sun Chen led the main forces and chose to camp a long distance away from Shouchun, where Zhuge was being sieged by Sima, and did nothing. When Sun Chen instead ordered the general Zhu Yi to try to relieve Shouchun with tired and unfed troops, Zhu refused—and Sun Chen executed him, bringing anger from the people, who had admired Zhu's military skills and integrity. With Sun Chen unable to do anything, Zhuge's rebellion failed in 258, and Wen's troops became captives of Cao Wei. Sun Chen knew that the people and the young emperor were both angry at him, and chose not to return to Jianye, but instead sent his confidants to be in charge of the capital's defenses. Sun Liang became angrier, and plotted with Princess Dahu, the general Liu Cheng, his father-in-law Quan Shang, and his brother-in-law Quan Ji, to have Sun Chen overthrown. However, Quan Shang did not keep the plot secret from his wife, who was Sun Chen's cousin, and she told Sun Chen. Sun Chen quickly captured Quan Shang and killed Liu, and then surrounded the palace and forced the other officials to agree to depose Sun Liang—falsely declaring to the people that Sun Liang had suffered psychosis. Sun Liang was demoted to the title of the Prince of Kuaiji. Sun Chen then made Sun Liang's older brother Sun Xiu, the Prince of Langye, emperor. Several months later, Sun Xiu set a trap for Sun Chen and had him arrested and killed. The rebels desecrated the tomb of Sun Jun, and had the Prime Minister's brothers executed. However, Sun Liang's position in exile did not become any safer, as Sun Xiu deeply feared that there would be plots to return Sun Liang to the throne. In 260, there were rumors that Sun Liang would be emperor again, and Sun Liang's servant girls falsely accused him of employing witchcraft and Sun Liang was poisoned. The '''Battle of Dong Xing (東興の戦い) is a new battle in Dynasty Warriors 7. Historically, it was an area that Zhuge Dan tried to capture in order to have a strong position to assault He Fei. The Battle of Dongxing was fought in the 12th lunar month of 252 between the states of Cao Wei and Eastern Wu during the Three Kingdoms period of Chinese history. The battle concluded with a tactical victory for Wu. Battleground As early as 211, Sun Quan (later emperor of Wu) had already ordered the construction of defensive structures made at Ruxu (濡須; north of Wuwei County, Anhui) for defensive preparations against possible attacks from his rival Cao Cao.[[|3]] In 230 Sun Quan had a dam built at Dongxing to contain the nearby Lake Chao.[[|4]] Sun Quan died in 252 and was succeeded by his son Sun Liang as emperor of Wu. In the 10th lunar month of that year, Wu's Grand Tutor (太傅) Zhuge Ke started construction works at the Dongxing dam, increasing its length such that it joined the hills at either side of the dam, and two castles were built in the middle. Zhuge Ke stationed 1,000 troops in each castle and put Quan Duan (全端) and Liu Lue in charge of them, while he led the rest of the men back.[[|5]][[|6]] Prelude Wei felt humiliated when Wu began infringing on its territory by doing construction works on the Dongxing dam. Wei general Zhuge Dan proposed to Wei regent Sima Shi a plan to counter Wu, and Sima accepted his idea.[[|7]] In the 11th lunar month, the Wei imperial court commissioned Wang Chang, Guanqiu Jian, Zhuge Dan and Hu Zun (胡遵) to attack Wu from three directions: Wang Chang would attack Jiangling (江陵; present-day Jiangling County, Hubei); Guanqiu Jian would attack Wuchang (武昌; present-day Ezhou, Hubei);[[|8]] Zhuge Dan and Hu Zun would lead 70,000 troops to Dongxing to attack the two castles and damage the dam.[[|1]][[|9]] When news of the Wei attack reached Wu, Zhuge Ke led 40,000 troops[[|2]] to resist the enemy.[[|9]] Hu Zun (胡遵) ordered his men to build pontoon bridges to get to the dam and divided them into two groups to attack the two castles. However the castles were situated on high ground and difficult to access.[[|10]] The Wu generals said, "When the enemy learns that the Grand Tutor (Zhuge Ke) is coming here personally, they'll surely retreat when we reach the shore."[[|11]] However only Ding Feng had a different view, "No. They're making large movements in their territory. They're prepared, as they've mobilised large numbers of troops from Xu and Luo, so why would they go back empty-handed? Don't think that the enemy won't come, we should ready ourselves for battle."[[|12]] When Zhuge Ke reached Dongxing, he placed Ding Feng, Liu Zan (留贊), Lü Ju and Tang Zi in charge of the vanguard[[|13]] and they moved west along mountainous terrain.[[|14]] Ding Feng warned, "We're moving too slow. If the enemy seizes favourable ground, it'll be harder to deal with them." He then led 3,000 soldiers with him, travelling on a different route from the main bulk of Wu forces.[[|15]] edit] The battle Strong north winds were blowing at that time. Ding Feng and his 3,000 men reached the frontline within two days and seized control of Xu embankment (徐塘). It was in winter and there was snowfall. The Wei officers were off guard and having a drinking session, and Ding Feng saw that the size of the enemy vanguard was feeble, so he rallied to his men, "Today is the day we claim titles and rewards!" He then ordered his troops to remove their armour and helmets, discard their ji''s and spears, and arm themselves with only shields and short weapons such as swords.[[|16]][[|17]] The Wei soldiers laughed when they saw this event, and instead refused to ready themselves for combat. Ding Feng and his men fought bravely and destroyed the enemy camp at the front. Just then, another Wu force led by Lü Ju and a few others arrived, therefore joining Ding Feng in attacking the enemy camp.[[|18]] The Wei forces were shocked by the sudden fierce assault and were thrown into chaos. Many Wei soldiers scrambled to cross the pontoon bridges but the bridges collapsed. They fell into the water and started trampling on each other while desperately trying to get onto land.[[|19]] Wei's Administrator of Yue'an (樂安), Huan Jia (桓嘉; Huan Jie's son), was killed in action.[[|20]][[|21]] Han Zong, a Wu general who defected to Wei and led the Wei vanguard in this battle, was also killed. Zhuge Ke decapitated Han Zong's body and sent the head to Sun Quan's temple.[[|22]][[|23]] edit] Aftermath When Wang Chang and Guanqiu Jian heard of the Wei defeat at Dongxing, they burnt their camps and withdrew as well. Back in the Wei imperial court, many officials heeded for the Wei commanders to be either demoted or dismissed on their failure in the invasion. However Sima Shi said, "I did not listen to Gongxiu (Zhuge Dan) and that resulted in this situation. It's my fault. What have the generals done wrong?" Sima Shi's younger brother Sima Zhao, who was supervising the campaign, was stripped off his title of nobility.[[|24]][[|25]] On the other hand, Wu forces captured large quantities of equipment and livestock left behind by Wei forces and marched back in triumph. Zhuge Ke received the title of Marquis of Yangdu (陽都侯) and the appointment of Governor (牧) of Jing and Yang provinces, as well as 1,000 ''jin of gold, 200 fine horses and 10,000 rolls each of silk and cloth.[[|26]] Ding Feng was promoted to "General Who Eliminates Bandits" (滅寇將軍) and received a marquis title (都亭侯).[[|27]] edit] Order of battle Role in the GameEdit The battle consists of two halves in Dynasty Warriors 7. The first half is played from Zhuge Dan's point of view and the second features Wang Yuanji. Category:Story Arcs Category:Great Massacres